The present invention relates to a technology for recording and outputting a digital broadcast.
For digital broadcasts in Japan, video data and other broadcast data encoded in compliance with the MPEG2 (Moving Picture Experts Group Phase 2) standard are multiplexed in compliance with the MPEG2-TS (Moving Picture Experts Group Phase 2—Transport Stream) standard. There is a known recorder/player for recording and playing an MPEG2-TS in whole or in part (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-110140). Further, there is a known receiver that incorporates a plurality of digital tuners to cover the increased use of digital broadcasts (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-197384).
Furthermore, disclosed is a technology for extracting an arbitrary stream from multiplex data by inserting a special packet (timestamp packet) for storing a PCR (Program Clock Reference) value with a view toward playing a stream without regard to its bit rate (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-171490). Another disclosed technology records data by adding time information (timestamp) that is phase-synchronized with a digital compressed signal, and restores a packet signal time interval in accordance with the timestamp (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-336131).